Leonard the Bunny
Leonard the Bunny ''(or simply ''Leo) is one of the OCs beloging to the Italian animator Catanesco. He is considered the second most important OC for the animator and the Lian's cousin. Biography Leo was born in Sicily in 2010 and was the son of two employees of two different local companies. He approaches music when he was only 3 years old, especially rock. The father was a guitarist by passion and Leo received his first guitar at the age of four. At that time, the bunny never met Lian. In 2016, Leo's parents died in a car accident after a dinner at a restaurant. The autopsy found cut wounds on the bodies, probably caused by the window glass (Lian participated in the funeral to remember the uncles). Leo remained an orphan and was transferred to the local orphanage run by nuns. The bunny stayed six months inside the structure, while the Social Services were activated to find a family for Leo. Although he was well looked after by the nuns, he was missing his family, so that he isolated himself from the other orphans. In 2017, he first met his cousin Lian, who adopted him after an agreement reached with the nuns. Today, Leo has returned to smile after the pain of the past. He lives together with Lian and continues to enjoy life in the best way. At the moment, he is learning to become a fighter. His dream is to become a skilled guitarist and be part of a rock band. Appearance Leo has blue-white skin with a top hat and a bright red bow tie. He has four fingers in each hand. Includes a bright skin that can be used when he is in danger. He has no transformation, not yet able to fight. Personality Leo lived the same life as Lian: from a happy childhood, he remains alone after the death of his parents. The difference with Lian is that Leo is not a victim of the accident; at that moment he was in custody by the baby-sitter, but the thought does not change. This means that Leo was immediately sent to the orphanage, compared to his cousin who was transported to the hospital and later entrusted to a family in Catania. Catanesco explains the emotional part of Leo, after the death of his parents, in the short of "Dream": pain replaces happiness, it is what Leo lived in those months with the nuns. Only when he meets Lian, he returns to smile. Leo is a nice and pestiferous bunny. He shows shyness, joy and playfulness. Compared to Lian, he proves less serious in the most important matters. His goal is to be friends with everyone, no one can escape his hugs. His tenderness has enchanted hundreds of people who appreciate his cute attitude about them. This is what the medics claim is the motivation for which Lian becomes happy when Leo is with him. Thanks to Lian, he learned the importance of loving others and thinking positively. Despite this, he began to hate the mafia and crime. Leo is a big fan of music. His favorite genre is rock, but also pop and hip-hop. He mostly listens to songs played by Queen, Vasco Rossi, Ligabue, Imagine Dragons and Maroon 5. He also started listening to Metatrone. During free time, he plays his guitar. He loves football. He is still not a fan of any team, but he is approaching Juventus. He is taking the idea of attending a soccer school. He loves playing videogames. His favorite game is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minecraft Minecraft], but he also likes Guitar Hero and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_(video_game_series) '''FIFA']. He is afraid of the dark, spiders, wasps and loud noises; despite this, Lian tries in every way to overcome his fears. He is a believer in the Catholic Church; like Lian, he criticizes the ecclesiastical hierarchy as a slave to power. He loves lasagna and cannoli, but is allergic to olives and oranges. Abilities Leo does not have many skills, but he is learning to fight thanks to Lian's teaching. He has already learned to use one of his attacks: the '''Leosphere'. Relationship Lian the Bunny Lian is Leo's first cousin, as well as Catanesco's main OC. He met Leo only when he was 17, thanks to the intervention of a priest. This is because of the bad relationship between their parents who no longer saw each other when Lian was five years old. He lives together with Leo. Lilyanne the Rose Bunny She is considered one of Leo's baby-sitters. When Lian sets out for various adventures, Lilyanne takes care of Leo until he returns. Darwin the Bunny He's one of Leo's baby-sitters. He takes care of him when Lian is busy in the area. Local friends They are children and puppies. Their characteristics are unknown. Miles "Tails" Prower (from Sonic the Hedgehog) Tails has good relations with Leo. Being of his same age, but more intelligent, he ventures with him in different situations. Trivia * Some YouTube users, even today, thought that Leo was Lian's son or brother. The theory was denied when Catanesco claimed that Leo is his cousin. * Leo's first name was Lian Jr. * Leo replaces the Lian's Adventure version. * Catanesco has confirmed that Leo's feelings will remain unchanged. Category:Original Characters